


The Nerd Egg

by ShadeCrawler



Series: Different Crests [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Daisuke has the Digi-egg of Knowledge, Different Digi-eggs, Gen, It's late, Look forward to them., Probably also written at 2am, Will be others like it, Wrote this for fun, almost 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: This was just one big joke. And Daisuke was sick of being the butt of it.
Relationships: Izzumi Koushiro | Izzy Izumi & Daisuke Motomiya | Davis Motomiya
Series: Different Crests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Nerd Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I realized about halfway through it that there are plot holes. But it's 2am and I actually really like this fic. I figured that Daisuke does have the Digi-Egg of courage here but the one of knowledge was the second one he got and Iori got the Digi-egg of Reliability first. So, I hope you all enjoy this! I'll be writing more fics where crests are switched around so please feel free to send me suggestions. I already have a few ideas of my own that I'll be trying to write soon.

From the moment that Daisuke picked up that Digi-egg, he felt like this was a big continuous universal joke that had stopped being funny a _long_ time ago.

Daisuke knew that he wasn’t smart. He knew it, there was no hiding it. He struggled in classes so much that whenever teachers found out that they were going to be teaching him, they got a look in their eyes that said that they had already given up on him. He could never focus and even when he tried to focus (He tried, he tried so much, no one liked being the butt of the joke.), the words seemed to just float right over him. He often didn’t notice how much he had missed until everyone had moved onto the next thing. He barely got enough to pass each semester and he knew that his parents dreaded each report card he brought home.

Everyone knew that he was an idiot. At this point, Daisuke just accepted it. He was the class moron. The one good thing that he was good at was playing soccer. Fine, _whatever_. He could accept that. He could _accept that!_ Everyone else already had so Daisuke might as well. He was stupid and idiotic and there was no changing that.

Which was why getting the Digi-egg of Knowledge hurt so much.

He had seen the looks on everyone’s face when he picked the egg up. Daisuke had been happy for about two seconds. Holding that egg and knowing what that symbol meant sent a rush of pride through him. Maybe he _was_ smart. Maybe everyone was wrong about him and he had some potential in him after all. Maybe _he_ was wrong about himself.

And then Daisuke glanced back at the others.

Miyako was staring at him in unveiled shock, eyes wide behind her glasses. Iori looked just as surprised at Miyako, blinking hard like he wasn’t sure what he was even seeing. Takeru’s mouth was hanging wide open, large enough that he could probably catch flies. Even Hikari . . . even Hikari, someone who Daisuke considered one of his best friends in the world, had her hand over her mouth. The four of them were just staring at him in disbelief and Daisuke felt himself tense. He couldn’t even look at what V-mon had Digivolved into because all he could see what those looks of shock. And he knew _exactly_ what they were thinking too.

_That moron got the digi-egg of Knowledge?_

Needless to say, he didn’t stick around long after that. In fact, they had barely returned to the Human World before Daisuke was picking himself up off the floor with DemiV-mon in his arms and practically running out of the computer room. He could hear Tachi calling after him and Takeru calling his name. But he kept moving.

This wasn’t funny anymore. Daisuke wasn’t sure that this joke had ever been funny at all.

“Daisuke,” DemiV-mon whispered, staring up at him. The two of them were sitting up on the bleachers in the soccer field, DemiV-mon curled up against Daisuke’s side. Daisuke was staring out at the soccer field, but he could see DemiV-mon’s concerned expression out of the corner of his eyes. “Daisuke? Why’d you run away from the others? Weren’t you happy about what happened today? We won. We beat the Digimon Kaiser again, destroyed a Dark Tower, and we found a new Digi-egg. What’s wrong?”

Daisuke just closed his eyes, curling up tightly and resting his chin on his knees. What a joke. An endless, _stupid_ joke.

“So, you got yourself the nerd crest.”

Daisuke tensed and whirled around, DemiV-mon turning just a second after him. Koushiro was standing behind him on the bleachers and smiling down at him, with an unreadable expression. But Daisuke recognized that expression. The look in Koushiro’s eyes screamed that he didn’t know what to do with Daisuke. Daisuke had seen in every teacher’s eyes that he had ever had. “I don’t want to talk about it,” Daisuke snapped, looking away from him and hugging his knees even tighter than before. “Just go away, Koushiro-san.”

He didn’t go away. Daisuke heard careful footsteps walking down the bleachers and saw Koushiro sit on the other side of him. DemiV-mon was staring at Koushiro in in concern but didn’t move to stop him. “Want to mourn your crest choice,” Koushiro asked, tilting his head. “Trying to figure out which kind of nerd you want to be now?”

Daisuke glanced at him with a scowl but couldn’t resist asking, “There are types of nerds?”

Koushiro nodded sagely. “Oh yes. I am a tech nerd. I specialized in any and all technology. Jo-San is a medical nerd, which is strange when you think about it. Since he faints at the sight of blood. But he’s a complete medical nerd. So, figure out what type you want to be yet? Now that you have the nerd crest.”

The mention of the crest reminded Daisuke just why he was out here in the first place. He glared down at the soccer field, his eyes getting a little hot and misty. “I told you that I don’t want to talk about it,” Daisuke muttered, clenching his eyes tightly.

“Yeah, I kind of got that. Since you ran out of the computer room before anyone could say anything. Your team was pretty worried about you.” Koushiro blinked at Daisuke’s snort. “They. . . they really are. Iori-kun was very confused on why you left so quickly, he figured that you’d be happy about getting a new Digi-egg. And Takeru-kun wanted to run after you but Tachi-san stopped him. Said that you probably needed a moment alone. But, that was before I learnt that I was no longer the only one with the nerd –“

“ _Stop calling it that!_ ”

Daisuke glared at a very surprised Koushiro, barely seeing him through the tears in his eyes. Daisuke was trembling with the effort of holding back his tears, hands curled into fists. He jumped when a tiny hand landed on his wrist, turning to look at a very concerned DemiV-mon. “Daisuke,” he whispered, squeezing his wrist gently. “It’s okay. There’s no reason to cry.”

There was a long moment where Daisuke just stared at DemiV-mon before his face started to crumble and holding back tears suddenly got a lot harder. He quickly closed his eyes but not before a few tears escaped. “Daisuke,” DemiV-mon whispered, trailing off and curling closer to Daisuke.

“Daisuke-kun. . . I'm sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood. What's wrong?”

“. . . This is. . . this isn’t funny,” Daisuke whispered wetly, gripping his knees tightly. “This isn’t funny anymore. I hate this. It’s just a big joke and it’s _not_ funny anymore.”

There was a moment of hesitation before a hesitant hand landed on Daisuke’s shoulder. “What joke, Daisuke-kun?”

Daisuke laughed, a few more tears leaking out. “ _This! Me,_ of all people, getting the crest of knowledge. Not Miyako-san who’s actually smart. Nor Iori-kun who is so freaking curious and wants to know everything about anything. I’m not like them. I’m not like you. I get garbage grades and I’m, I’m just dumb.” His breath hitched and he scrubbed at his eyes, suddenly humiliated that he was crying in front of someone that he barely even knew. “I don’t deserve this digi-egg, Koushiro-san.”

“. . . Who told you that you’re dumb, Daisuke-kun?”

Daisuke glanced up at Koushiro, blinking tears out of his eyes and being surprised at the hard expression on Koushiro’s face. “Who told you that,” Koushiro pressed, squeezing Daisuke’s arm gently. “Did someone in your class? Someone on your team?”

“No. No one has to. I’m not an idiot, even if I am dumb,” Daisuke muttered. He took a shaky breath, wiping at his eyes. “I saw how they all looked at me when I picked up the egg. They were so surprised. Why would _Daisuke_ get the Digi-egg of knowledge,” he muttered. “The guy who teachers know from the moment he walks into the room that he’s going to be the problem student. The one who can’t pay attention no matter how hard he tries.” Daisuke glared at a lone soccer ball on field for a long moment before the anger died in his chest. “I really do try,” he whispered. “I don’t want to be an idiot.”

Koushiro’s hand on Daisuke’s arm tightened slightly. “You’re not an idiot,” he said firmly. “You’re _not._ Your team doesn’t think that you’re an idiot. Yes, Takeru-kun was surprised but that’s because he had already pegged you for getting you a different Digi-egg. Miyako-chan? She openly admitted that she was a bit jealous of you getting it instead of her, but she was so worried about you that I think she forgot about that jealousy immediately. Iori-kun was a bit surprised but for the same reason as Takeru-kun. And Hikari-chan was _proud._ She was happy you got your Digi-egg.

“And I’m sure that you do try. You know. . . I was a really bad student for the first few years of school.”

Daisuke straightened, staring at Koushiro in shock. “No way! You?! You’re lying.”

Koushiro smirked and shook his head. “Nope. My teachers _hated_ me so much. Well, not all of them. Some of them really liked me but they all agreed that I was a handful. I was just so _bored_ in every single one of my classes. I liked to read ahead in all my classes. I still do. But my teachers went so slow compared to me that I just got so bored. So I usually stopped listening. But then there would come a subject that I actually didn’t understand easily and,” Koushiro chuckled. “My grades were hit or miss. My parents were so confused. I’d be getting full grades in one class but then I’d barely be passing in the others.”

“. . . I have problems with that too,” Daisuke admitted, slumping a little. “Not the reading ahead part. I _hate_ reading. It gives me a headache. But I just can’t focus at all. I try to focus. I’ll be sitting there, thinking about how much I need to concentrate and then I’ll miss the entire lesson because I was trying so hard to concentrate. And the teachers don’t get it ‘cause they just say to just listen and do the work just like the rest of the students and I’m _trying_. But the way they’re explaining it, none of it makes any sense.”

Koushiro nodded, eyebrows furrowed in obvious thought. “It could be that the way the teachers are teaching just don’t make sense for you. Yamato-san had that problem in his English class. We did study sessions with him to help him and to make sure he kept up with us. As for your problem having trouble focusing, does it happen often?”

Daisuke snorted and nodded. “Yep. All the time.” He wiped at his eyes and let out a shaky breath. “. . . The others really don’t think that I’m stupid?”

“Of course not, Daisuke-kun. They don’t think you’re stupid at all.” Koushiro chuckled, squeezing his arm gently. “I bet that Hikari-chan would smack anyone who claimed that you are. Daisuke, I had to take some time to learn this, but there _are_ different types of smarts. I’m serious,” Koushiro huffed at Daisuke’s incredulous look. “Listen to me. Mimi-Chan is one of my best friends. She’s amazing. And she’s also the smartest person I know.”

Daisuke blinked in amazement. Mimi? The smartest person Koushiro knew. “I thought that would be Jo-san.”

“Oh, academically, Jo-san has her beat. Heck, he has most of us beat there. But socially? Mimi-Chan is amazing at that. She looks at someone and just _knows_ what to say. She had problems with it when she was younger, sure, but that’s just cause she didn’t know when to stop. But now? Heck, she’s so smart. And not just there. I can list ten different areas where Mimi-Chan is smarter than me. And what about Sora-san? She may not be the top student but she always knows how to talk to people, especially people who are upset. She has a way of,” Koushiro took a moment to think, “just knowing what to say to help. I think that you’re like her,” Koushiro said, pulling away from Daisuke and giving him a small smile. “Well, from the time I’ve spent with you anyway.”

Daisuke stared at him for a moment. That . . . _should_ feel like a copout. That he was _emotionally_ smart. But the way that Koushiro had explained it, drawing parallels between Daisuke and Sora. . . It didn’t make Daisuke feel less than. It made him feel proud, made him straighten up a little. But . . . “Then why wasn’t I given the crest of Love like her? Why the crest of Knowledge?”

“Maybe you’re smarter than you think,” Koushiro mused, gently bumping his shoulder against Daisuke’s. “How about me and you meet up throughout the week? I can help you with classes, see if I can help any. I have a feeling that you can do well in your classes, Daisuke-kun. Maybe you just need some help. Everyone does now and then.”

Daisuke wiped at his eyes and nodded. He glanced at demiV-mon who nodded encouragingly, smiling at him proudly. Daisuke nodded again, smiling at him weakly. “Okay,” he muttered, glancing at Koushiro. “You’re probably going to get frustrated with me. Every teacher I’ve ever had does.”

Koushiro grinned. “I’ll take that as a challenge. Besides, if I didn’t get frustrated when helping Yamato-san with English, then I doubt that I’ll have trouble helping you. This’ll be fun. Two nerds studying together.”

Daisuke snorted wetly, not getting upset like he had before at being called a nerd. “Sure. Two nerds studying. Sounds like fun.”


End file.
